fullmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fuzuki Kouyama
|image = Fuzuki Koyama.jpg |katakana= 神山 文月 |japname = Kōyama Fuzuki |gender = Female |haircolor = Blonde (formerly, manga) Brown (formerly, anime) Gray |eyecolor = Olive green |family = Hazuki Kouyama (daughter) Mitsuki Kouyama (granddaughter) |relationships = 1. Kimiharu (former betrothed) 2. Seijurou Koga (former love interest) 3. Kazuya Kouyama (husband) |affiliations = Kouyama family |seiyuu = Kazuko Sugiyama Yuki Nakao (young Fuzuki) |voiceactor = Maureen Jones }} '|神山 文月|Kōyama Fuzuki}} is the maternal grandmother of Mitsuki Kouyama and mother of Hazuki Kouyama. Biography Manga Fuzuki was best friends with a wealthy young girl, Moe Rikyo, during her youth. Despite her illness, she was forced to take on much more responsibility, and was being forced into an arranged marriage with an ugly corporate man, referred to as "Kimiharu". One day, the girls ran into a handsome man playing a violin. Both girls were taken away by his talent, and later learned that he was actually Seijurou Koga. Moe was the one, however, who had feelings for him. Fuzuki felt it was not worth fighting with a friend, so she accepted it with grace, and was happy for her. The three eventually became a strong trio of friends, when everything went wrong. Moe was told that Fuzuki was very ill, and that she could not see her anymore. She soon was being forced into a marriage with Fuzuki's former fiance Kimiharu. When Moe visits Fuzuki, she finds her kissing Seijurou. At the end of the manga, three years later, Fuzuki and Seijurou were reunited during one of Mituski's concerts. Physical appearance Personality and traits Relationships Family Trivia *The anime hairstyle of Mitsuki's grandmother looks nothing like the manga version. In the manga, Fuzuki has long blond hair while in the anime, she has short dark brown hair. *Fuzuki's past is more detailed in the manga. *Fuzuki and Seijurou at the end of the manga, in the epilogue, call each other's names using the "-san" attached at the end, implying politeness and respect. As they are seen smiling at each other, they appear to be (or end) on friendly terms. Appearances Manga *Mitsuki's Case *As Long As My Wings Can Fly *It's a Gift *We're Both Half-Angels *Love and Loneliness *You Are Calling for Me Too, So... *Taiyaki, Contrariness, and Meroko *Pure Antithesis 100% *You Can See the Drops of Reminiscence in the Rain *If the Little Mermaid Is You *If My Wishes Will Never Come True, I Will... *To My One and Only Eichi Anime *My Promise to Eichi *Along Came the Manager *Thoughts On a Song *A Long Day in the Studio *Full Moon Debuts! *Is It Really a Hit? *I Want You to Hear It! *Green Onion Ramen and the Saint's Stone *Her First Kiss!? *Takuto and Mitsuki's Disagreement *Run to the Audition *A Singer's Voice That Can't Be Heard *Meroko, All Alone *Moving Panic *My Message *Someone Who Might Know Where Eichi Is *The Illness Advances *The Gentleman On the Swing *An E-mail from Eichi? *A Present from Full Moon *Grandma's Past *Crossing the Pacific *I Can't Sing Ever Again *Tender Hearts *Izumi's Enticing Offer *On the Night of the New Moon *Desire to Live *I Just Can't Tell Him *Day of Destiny *Searching For The Full Moon }} Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Koyama family Category:Articles needing improvement